The purpose of this study is to investigate the involvement of illegales (undocumented Mexican workers) in two labor markets of the Southwest, San Antonio and Austin, and to examine their absorption into host communities. The fundamental premise of the study is that an understanding of the situation of illegales in U.S. metropolitan areas requires an investigation not only of their personal characteristics but also of the milieu in which they live and work. Specifically, the research objectives are to investigate the illegales' conditions of work, consumption, social service utilization, and permanent residency. The investigation of work situation will focus on the illegales' industrial and occupational characteristics, relationships with other work groups and job mobility. The investigation of consumption conditions will concentrate on the illegales' means of housing, transportation, and social-need gratifications. Social service utilization will be investigated from the standpoint of range and intensity of use, and condition of permanent residency will be investigated from the standpoint of factors--employment status, residential security, and family situation--suspected of fostering permanent settlement among illegales. The research methodology will include interviewing both illegales and Chicanos. Because work is central to the illegales' existence, initial contact with illegales will be primarily made at work sites--particularly in industries where illegales are most likely to be found, e.g., construction, restaurants, and domestic service. Contact with Chicano workers is also expected to be initiated in work settings. Solicited information will concern socioeconomic, employment, and consumption characteristics. Approximately 35 work sites will be visited and 1,200 interviews will be conducted.